Saving Jade
by Charmdfan02
Summary: What would you do to save the person that you love? how many times would you cross over parallel worlds before you could actually save her? This is my story. The story of how I will save Jade. A supernatural Jori story.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Victorious.

**A/N:** Well this is a new story I know that I haven't updated my other stories but I promise that I will. This is just something that I just thought of I decided to type it and this is what I came up with. I know that it's a little confusing but hopefully I can answer some of the unspoken questions on the next chapter. If you like it please don't forget to review!

_**Prologue**_

(Tori's Pov)

I woke up in a white room, I didn't remember how I got here. Before I tried to make sense of what happen I see all of my friends passed out beside my bed. The only one who was missing was Jade. I didn't understand why I just started crying I soon remembered that she, she was dead.

No that couldn't be it in this world I was supposed to save her, fuck what the hell happened? Why can't I remember how she died!? Wait in this world? What does that mean?

"Oh god! Tori you're awake!" Cat screamed as she hugged me tight.

Because of Cat's little outburst all of my friends were awake soon everyone had hugged me and told me how glad they were that I survived. I didn't know what to say, or what to ask so I just said the first thing that came to my mind.

"Where is Jade?" as soon as the words left my mouth all of my friends had a painful look in their eyes.

"Where is she?" I asked. Yet nobody answer it was Beck who finally looked straight to me his eyes held nothing but hate on them.

"She's dead! Don't you remember!? She died protecting you!" That's when all the memories came back to me.

It was my first year in Hollywood Arts just after Jade had poured Coffee on me for rubbing on her _boyfriend_. I remember running out of school after that I don't remember how much I had run before I was in front of an old antics shop.

I don't know what made me entered but I just felt like someone was pulling me in. When I entered I saw an old woman who just looked at me with a sad smile.

"Welcome Tori this is my shop do you finally remember?" I didn't know the old woman nor what I was supposed to remember. Instead of answering her I did what any normal girl would do I try to leave the shop.

Only to realize that I couldn't move.

"It seems that your memories are still crumbled up my dear Tori. I will warn you this is the fourth time that you have entered this shop. I told you to chance history yet you always end up doing the same mistakes. What will you do when your mind can't jump into another parallel world? That girl has died four times now. She wasn't suppose to die she's special but she's not the only one you're not a mere human Tori. Didn't you said that you will do anything to _protect her_? Even change _history_?

I didn't understand what she meant. I should have listened to her. I didn't pay attention as soon as I could move again I run never looking back. The next couple of months went as normal as they could go. I didn't dwell on her words I continued with my life.

It wasn't until I ended up staying late on a Friday. Because Sikowitz asked me to help him with a new project that he wanted us to do. When I finally finished it was already dark outside. I thought that there weren't anymore students but I saw Jade walking out of a senior classroom. I thought that it was a little odd so I ended up following her.

When I was about to catch up to her we were by the parking lots. But her car wasn't there I don't know how but she just _disappeared_.. I couldn't comprehend what I had just seen.

I was completely shocked. I stood there looking to see where she went. After that I tried confronting her about it but she just told me that I was seeing things. Since then every Friday I would wait for her she would just ignore me and leave just like that day.

It was finally after almost three weeks before something went wrong. I do not know who those men wore but they were all wearing black. They were waiting for her outside the school. What surprised me was that nobody found that as odd.

It seemed that it was me the only one who saw nothing but death in their eyes. I never paid attention to the school but I started thinking that the school was not just a school for future stars. No it was something much more sinister.

I tried asking Sikowitz about it but all he said was that it was my imagination. After the Jade left with the men I didn't see her until four days later. Her eyes had a darker color it looked like she hadn't slept for days. But the most shocking thing was her teeth if you looked closely she had two very sharp fangs.

But just as soon as I saw them they vanished into nothing more than her normal teeth. But she wasn't the only one acting differently after she and Beck broke up. Beck seemed to always be watching her. He would always try to be near her. I heard them talking one time after school.

"Jade you can't just let _them_ do whatever they want with you!" Beck said.

"What does it matter to you Beckett. We're no longer going out so it shouldn't bother you what I do with myself." Jade looked angry yet I could see she didn't want to fight with him.

"It doesn't matter if we're dating or not. You shouldn't let _them _experiment with you Jade. You're not a fucking lab rat!" Beck must of have been really upset I never heard him cussed before.

"They can Beck they fucking own me! You humans are all the same. Do you think that I do not know that!? But what the hell am I suppose to do? Fight against them. News flack Beck they're not human. Do you have any idea what they would do to all the people who I care about if I didn't listen to them!? It was my foolish mistake to try to live a normal life and if this is the price than so be it.. Just stay away! I don't need a weak guy like you." Jade pushed him and he went flying straight to the wall.

Beck just stood up and left not before giving her one last glance.

"You can come out Vega, you're so fucking annoying does your family know that you're a stalker?" I came out of my hiding place only to see Jade looking me up and down. She walked straight into me her eyes burning deep into my soul.

"I told you once Vega to leave me alone, and you didn't listen do you have a death wish?" there she goes again pretending like everything is fine. But I could see that she was hurting.

"Jade please tell me, what is going on? First you disappear, teleported, or whatever the hell it was. Then you leave with strange guys, and when you finally returned you return as a whole different person." But instead of answering she just turned around and continue walking.

"You should really stop trying to figure out something that you don't have a chance of changing Vega. _Some things _are better left not knowing. If you truly value are so-called "friendship" then stop trying to help me. There is nothing you could do. This is my curse, my curse alone so just stay out of it." and just like that she disappeared.

But I wanted to know. What did Jade meant when she told Beck that _they owned her? _What did she meant when she called him human? Was she not a human as well? I didn't understand any of it. Maybe I was just seeing things. Maybe I just wanted to make my life more interesting after all what proof did I have of Jade actually disappearing? Of those men actually being evil?

But most importantly why did it hurt so much to see Jade in pain?

After that confrontation I tried to act as normal as I could I stopped following Jade around. But I couldn't help but think that I was supposed to help her something in the back of my mind told me that I had to save her. But save her from what or whom?

By the fourth day after the last time me and Jade stopped talking. I went to her house and I remember asking Beck where her room was. He told me why but I just said that I was just wondering. He said that it was the room that had a tree by its window. I made sure that nobody was home before I climbed the tree and entered her room.

I had to know what Jade was hiding. But I found nothing in her room everything looked normal. I try going into her stuff only to find out that most of her room was empty. I went to the other rooms but they were empty. It almost seemed like nobody lived here.

I continue walking until I heard noises coming from the basement. I was about to leave when something in the back of my mind told me that it was Jade. I don't know how I knew it but I knew that she was in trouble. I opened the door only to find her chained to one of the walls.

There were no lights just candles every were. Her body was covered in blood. Her clothes were all ripped. She had her head down with her eyes closed. I don't know what came over me but I found myself kneeling in front of her. With my right hand I touched her cheek she immediately opened her eyes.

But instead of her usual green-blue eyes what I saw were deep crimson red eyes but it didn't scared me. Because I knew that somewhere somehow I had already seen her eyes like that. Instead of running like she probably expected I caressed her cheek and gave her a gentle smile.

She was in a trance her eyes seemed emotionless but then she just looked at me and gave an animal like growl. Once again she had very sharp fangs and her voice was huskier than ever before.

"What the hell are you doing here Vega!? Why aren't you scared?" but instead of answering her I just stood up and helped her get out of the chains.

"Jade please tell me what is going on. Why were you chained to a wall. Why are you covered in your own blood?" Jade didn't say anything she just shook her head and tried to walk away only to fall to floor.

Once again I didn't know how I knew it but I knew that she needed blood. I knew that she was a vampire I knew that it was those men who did this to her but how? How could I possible know? It felt like a déjà vu kind of feeling. It felt almost like I had already lived this life, like this had already happened.

She tried to stand up but she couldn't I saw a knife on a table. I grabbed the knife and cut my hand. I walked to her side and without saying a word I stretch my arm in front of her face. I could see her eyes shining with confusion but I didn't say anything soon enough her hunger took over and she slowly brought my hand to her mouth she closed her eyes as I felt her licking my hand and then she let go of it.

To my surprise my hand immediately healed and soon enough I found myself on the floor with Jade on top of me. She moved my head with one hand until my whole left side of my neck was completely exposed to her. She leaned down and before biting me I heard her whisper.

"You're going to regret this Vega." and then I felt her fangs piercing my skin and her mouth hungrily drinking my blood. My whole body felt like it was on fire but it wasn't a foreign feeling I knew that I had felt like this before.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Victorious.

**A/N:** Thank you so much for all the reviews and thank you so much for telling me about the minor mistakes. I would like to apologize for those mistakes I haven't had the time to go back and fix the chapter but I will do that soon. Well hopefully this chapter answers some questions and sorry but it seems like this chapter will confuse some people so just hang on. As the story progresses everything will make sense. Don't forget to tell me if I have any grammar mistakes most of the time I seem to have common little mistakes so I would appreciate it if someone would point them out. Oh and don't forget to review if you like this chapter!

**Chapter 1:**

(Tori's Pov)

As she continue to drink my blood I had random flashes of a different time. Like an old memory coming back to life.

(Flashback)

The first time that Jade drank my blood I was following her to an abandoned factory. Just like I have done this past weeks I wanted to help her. I didn't know how foolish I was.

She had disappeared a week before and nobody said anything. It was like they didn't even care. When she finally returned she had a busted lip, and a lot of bruises in her arms. I had grabbed her wrist and dragged her to the janitor's closet. I wanted to know what happened.

"Jade what happened? Why are you cover in bruises?" I asked but it seemed like she wasn't too happy with me meddling in her life.

She had pushed me to the door her hand on my neck and her face so close to mine. What had surprised me the most had were her teeth she had two very sharp teeth that look so much like fangs.

"Vega if you truly value your life then do not ask questions. Do not follow me and most importantly never touch me again." after saying that she threw me to the other side of the room my body collided with the wall and I fell to the floor with my lungs rapidly grasping for air.

As I looked at her face I saw her close her eyes for a moment and I could have sworn that her eyes had changed from her usual green-blue color into a deep red.

She opened the door and left but not before whispering "human's are so weak." just as she had closed the door I stood up and I opened the door. I wanted to chase her only to realize that I was the only one in the hallway.

The days passed and I couldn't help but think that maybe Jade wasn't human. What if vampires truly existed? What if she actually was a vampire? My curiosity got the better of me and I ended up following her into that old factory.

I slowly opened the door I didn't know where Jade was. I entered the old factory everything was completely dark. I took my cell phone out and used it as a flashlight. I continued walking until I saw some stairs that lead down to a big door. Before I could actually open the door I heard Jade's voice arguing with someone.

"Just leave me the fuck alone. I have listened to every word you said so why her!?" I couldn't help but wonder who she was talking about.

"Listen my child, she's a special human you have to turn her to our side. I know she's a friend of yours but I don't like it when you don't follow my orders." just after saying that I heard loud noises and what I could have sworn were Jade's bones breaking. He was hitting her? Who was that man?

As I put my hand on the handle of the door I heard Jade's voice it sounded so frail and it was barely a whisper.

"Yes, master." as soon as her words left her mouth I heard the man laughing and then everything became quite. I waited a couple of minutes before actually opening the door. When I did I saw Jade in the floor with her wrist bended in an unusual way. There was blood in her clothes she was laying on the ground. It seemed like she had cried. I saw a single tear rolling down her cheek.

Before I could do anything she stood up slowly and with her left hand she grabbed her wrist and with a powerful twist she fixed her bone. As soon as she had fixed it she looked into me, her eyes once again were a deep shade of red. I couldn't help but to think of how beautiful they looked.

I stood there completely in shock as she slowly walked up to me. I tried to move but I found myself paralyzed. When our faces were only inches away she touched my cheek and with a gentle smile she lean down until her mouth was on my neck I felt her fangs on my pulse point but before she bit me. She said something that confused me.

"I'll protect you, Vega." I did not know what that meant but I didn't have time to ponder what she had said because soon enough I felt her fangs gently biting down on me.

(end of flashback)

I tried to understand what I had seen but it was pointless. There were more questions instead of answers yet I couldn't stop thinking that what I "remember" was something important. I don't know how much time had passed since my flashback started but I didn't snap out of my confused state until I felt Jade's tongue licking the bite marks that she had left. I wouldn't have minded if she had left them.

She stood up her face was close to mine and I couldn't help but get lost on her captivating eyes.

"Vega did you finally lose it?" her voice had a playful yet serious tone.

"No, I'm alright. Are you okay now? You didn't take much blood this time." I said without thinking.

"This time? What are you talking about I have never taken any blood from you." As soon as she said that I could see her eyes held some confusion in them.

"I. Um yeah of course you haven't I meant that aren't vampires supposedly blood sucking monsters or something you don't look anything like that. " Instead of answering my question she just smiled and shook her head she grabbed me by my wrist and took me to her room. She told me to sit down so I set on her bed.

'Why are you doing here Vega? How the hell do you know about vampires? And most of all how did you know that I needed blood to heal my wounds?" I didn't answer I didn't know how. What was I suppose to say? I know because I had a flashback that in another time you had already sucked my blood. Yeah like she would believe that.

"I don't know I kind of figure it out when I saw your fangs and red eyes?" yeah real smooth Tori like that makes sense.

"Is that a question or a statement Vega? You know what forget about it I don't care just tell me why you keep following me." Again I couldn't answer I just felt that something bad was going to happen to her. I also knew that whatever it was I had to protect her at all costs.

"I don't know I just wanted to know you better?" yeah that totally sounds like I have a crush on her or something.

I thought that she would make fun of me or call me a weirdo but instead she just shook her head and set on the bed next to me.

Several minutes passed before she finally spoke again.

"Vega if I promise to talk to you would you stop following me?" it was the first time that I have heard the tiredness in her voice.

It was also the first time that I had felt bad for following her. Here she was going through so much and instead of helping her I was making it worse. For the first time I was at a loss for words so I just nodded.

She laid down on her bed and I decided that it was my time to leave. But as I stood up I felt her hand grabbing my wrist. I turn to look at her to find her eyes closed.

"Stay." That's all she said and I did. I lay down by her side. She didn't hug me nor did she show any sign that she wanted me there. I didn't mind I knew she was like this it must have taken a lot of her pride just to tell me to stay. But she didn't let go of my wrist and soon enough I fell asleep.

By the time that I woke up it was already pretty late. I turned to her side only to see that I was laying alone in her bed.

I wanted to search for her, I couldn't help but wonder where she could have gone I looked at my phone it was already 6:00 on the afternoon. I stood up but when I did a note fell to the floor.

"Vega I had to go somewhere and don't worry we will talk tomorrow I'll go to your house so wait for me. It seems that you know more than you let on. I know that you have your secrets but if this is going to work you have to answer some of my questions too." that's all the note said at the very corner I could see her initials.

I was kind of happy yet I still have some questions that I didn't even know. As I left her house I remembered the old woman on the antic shop. I decided to pay her a visit maybe she could help me understand what was happening to me.

When I arrived at the antic shop it was already dark outside and just like last time I felt something pull me inside the shop.

"It seems like you're finally ready to accept what you are child." the old woman said with the most creepy smile that I have ever seen.

"What am I?" I decided to get straight to the point.

She just smiled as she motioned for me to sit next to her.

"Do you know what parallel worlds are Tori?" she asked. I just shook my head I did not have any idea.

"You see many scientists have theories saying that there's another _you_ in another world parallel to ours. Some people believe that there is only one parallel world. But there's not only one there could be thousands if not millions of them." I just looked at her confusedly what did this have to do with me?

"In early years there was a scientist who had one of the most fascinating theories. He believed that we created the parallel worlds. For example say that you have to decide to go to a place or stay. The moment that you made your choice a parallel world was born you could think of it as another world. One where the _you_ from the other world choose to do the opposite of what you did." I still didn't understand what this had to do with me.

"From each choice in another parallel world another one was born and in that world the same thing happened once the _you_ from that world made a choice and so on. But this scientist discovered something unusual you see there were people who could remember stuff or experience memories that actually never happened. He tried to study all of those people until one day he actually figured out something. All of them had one thing in common. They had all experienced a life and death situation."

"So what you're saying is that they all had to die?" I asked confused.

"No, all of them had been in a bad situation some of them lost a loved one or were about to die. But instead of dying they crossed to another world. It could be that because of their shock or pain their minds or souls jumped from one body to the other. In this world they were alive and so where the people that they wanted to save. To them it seemed like time traveling. They went back into a time before the accident actually happened. But since they jumped from one world to another their memories were lost or seemed like nothing more than random flashbacks." Could I actually be like those people?

"You however are very different my child. As I have said before you have crossed to four different parallel worlds. Each time you regain your memories faster but the person that you want to save dies every time. Each time the story repeats but every time you try something different she dies faster. You have to remember what exactly happened in your first life or else this will be just a cycle from which you will never escape."

"But if its true that I come from another world how do you know about me?" instead of answering she just smile and stood up.

She walked to the entrance door of the store and opened the door and just like before I felt my body moving on its own. When I was outside of the shop I heard the old woman's voice.

"It's already late we could talk another time after all there are many mysteries in this world Tori but you should know that you're not the only one that can travel through parallel worlds just like Jade is not the only vampire there are so many unexplained things and so many creatures." and just after saying that she closed the door.

I was left standing there trying to figure out everything that she had said.

Did that mean that she had travel through worlds like I did? What did she meant when she said that Jade was not the only vampire? Could it be that I'm suppose to protect Jade from a vampire? Or is it something else?

Instead of answers all I had were more questions what had actually happened in my first world?


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Victorious.

**A/N: **Thank you so much for all the amazing reviews. I know this was a long wait. I would like to apologize for that. And I would also like to apologize for a grammar mistakes that I may have. I haven't had the time to work on any of my stories until now. I'm working on my next chapter for "A Charmed Life" and "This Must Be Love" so just wait for me for a little longer. I liked writing this chapter but I felt that it was lacking something. I could have made it a lot longer but I decided to leave it like this. I hope you guys liked it and once again thank you for reviewing, following and favoriting this story. Again this chapter might confuse some people and raise more questions. But I hope it has some answers for some of you, and if not I will try to answer them in the next chapter. Enjoy!

**Chapter: 2**

(flashback)

_"Tori do you really think this will save her?" I turned around and see Adrian with a worried expression. _

_I know this seems like a suicidal plan. Yes, I'm going straight to their_ _headquarters and maybe just maybe I will die trying to get inside._

_But I need all the knowledge that I can get. If I'm lucky I will be able to cross to another parallel world. Hopefully all my memories will be intact. I need to remember everything that I see. I need to remember every single face._

_Even if I end up dying everything will bring me closer to saving her._

_"I don't know, Adrian. But I can't know unless I try. I know this is selfish but would you come with me?" He looks deep into my eyes. I see confusion in his gray eyes and I can't blame him._

_I don't want to involve him but I know that if his by my side I will have a greater chance._

_"It's not selfish Victoria. I promise you that I would help you save her and I'm not breaking my promise." He says as he gives me a gentle smile._

_I grab his hand and gently pull him to me, his hands immediately go to my waist. Adrian has been with me since the beginning, who would have thought that I would become friends with someone like him? _

_"Promise me something Victoria." he asks. _

_"What?" Is all I say as I gently put my head in his shoulder._

_"If we meet again in another parallel world. Please promise me to tell me straight up that I don't have a chance." I give a bitter laugh as I nod my head._

_"I promise and I'm sorry. You're a great guy but I just" He shakes his head and he let's go of my waist._

_He grabs both of my shoulders as he smiles a sad smile._

_"We don't choose who will fall for Victoria. You should never apologize for falling in love. Jade is lucky to have someone like you." A single tear rolls down my eye and he gently wipes it away._

_"Thank you Adrian." He gives me a small kiss on my forehead and walks back to his car._

_"Let's go Vic. We won't be able to save Jade if we just stand here you know." I smile as I make my way to the passenger seat._

_He starts his car and soon enough we're on the highway making our way to our destination. I close my eyes as I feel my heart beating faster._

_There's little hope that this plan will work and I know that I will probably die. I have died just as many times as I have lost Jade._

_It hurts so much every time that I think that I will finally save her, I end up losing her faster. This time I was lucky that I remembered everything just before they took her away. But even if I remembered I still lost her to them._

_"Hey Tori, do you remember the first time we met?" I heard Adrian ask as he speeds up._

_"Yeah, how can I forget. I thought that you were going to eat me." I laugh as I answered. I really thought that he would eat me. It's not everyday that I see a wolf big enough to look down at me, and not only that but he was looking at me like I was a chew toy._

_"Hey! In my defense I was hungry okay. And the fact that you where alone in a forest didn't help." I turn to see him blushing._

_"I was following Jade and I lost her. I heard some noises so I followed the sound, I was extremely surprised to find you." I smile I never believed in magical beings, but now I keep meeting so many._

_"You were surprised? I should be the one saying that. Who in the world sees a giant wolf and pets him?" He says with a sarcastic tone._

_"Well I didn't know what to do. How was I suppose to know that you where the all mighty Fenrir." I answer as he stops the car._

_There's a big fence and the building looks empty. But we know that she's inside._

_"You have to be the weirdest human I ever met." He says as he grabs my hand._

_"Hey if I hadn't done that then you would have probably ate me." He laughs as he grabs my chin. His gray eyes held nothing but love and compassion._

_"I'm going to distract them. Be careful okay?" I nod my head and he let's go of my hand._

_"Fenrir, please don't do anything too dangerous." He stops and nods his head. I rarely call him Fenrir just like he rarely calls me Tori. _

_"I won't promise anything." He smiles and leaves the car. He jumps the giant fence and transforms into his wolf form. I leave the car and start walking around the fence._

_I did my homework on this. I study every inch of this place. I know there's a secret door, I just hope that nobody will be there waiting for me._

_I hear Fenrir roar and almost instantly I hear the sound of guns I stop for a second. A part of me wants to go back but I can't do anything if I stayed with him I would only cause him more trouble._

_"I will never forget you Adrian." _

_(end of flashback)_

I wake up to the sound of my alarm, but before I can turn it off I see a pale hand turning it off for me.

I don't pay too much attention to the person. I'm too focused on what I dreamed, it felt so real. Could this be another memory?

I don't notice that my hands are shaking until I felt cold hands touching mine.

"You okay, Vega?" I look up to see deep blue-green eyes looking straight at me. I can't help but blush as I remember what Adrian said.

"_We don't choose who will fall for Victoria. You should never apologize for falling in love. Jade is lucky to have you."_

Does that mean that I love Jade? It's true that I like everything about her. Her eyes, her rare smile, her little smirk, her gorgeous laugh, and her beautiful body. Everything about her is perfect.

I continue to stare at her eyes, and I feel completely safe. For a moment I forget that she's a vampire. I forget that some sick destiny takes her away from me every time. I don't even question why she's here. I'm just happy that she is and I realize that I do have feelings for her. I always had.

"Who's Adrian?" I couldn't have heard right could I?

"Who?" I ask. She let's go of my hands and stands up.

"Vega, don't play dumb. Who is he?" She asks again this time I can hear the irritation on her voice.

"I he is. No, he was a very dear friend of mine." I answer and it took all of my will power not to cry. What happen that day? Did he die?

"You don't have to lie, was he your boyfriend?" What? Did she just ask what I think she asked? I lay in my bed and I look at the ceiling.

"So? Is he or is he not?" She asks as she takes a seat on my bed.

"His not, why would you think that?" I ask as I finally look at her eyes again.

"You talk in your sleep." That's all she says and I don't say anything for a few seconds instead I close my eyes.

"What did you hear?" I ask. She didn't answer instead I felt her gaze on me. I know she wants to know why I was shaking. But I don't know how to explain it without sounding insane.

" "I will never forget you Adrian." That's what you said before you started crying." Before I what?

"You started crying and I was trying to wake you up, as you can see it didn't work out. You only woke up when you heard your alarm." I open one eye and I give her a small smile.

"I'm a heavy sleeper."

"I noticed, so you won't tell me who he is?" She asks as she tries to stand up, but I grab her hand. She doesn't tell me to let her go. I know she's waiting for me to talk.

I don't know how to tell her without making her think that I'm crazy. So I answer honestly ."I don't know how to explain it."

She nods her head.

"Does this have to do with how you know that I'm a vampire?" I let go of her hand and I take a sit by her side.

"Yes"

I don't know how to explain it, but I want to know just who exactly is Jade West. I want to save her, no I'm going to save her.

If my memory is correct. I lost her too many times already, I don't want to lose her again.

"Vega what do you know?" She stands up and looks at me with a questioning gaze.

I don't know how to answer that. What am I suppose to say?

"I don't know." She looks at me before nodding her head.

"You know that I'm a vampire." She says as she walks from one side of my room to the other.

"Yes." I answer.

"But how do you know that?" Because I have travelled through three. No if the old woman is correct I have travelled through four parallel worlds to save you. I can't honestly say that.

"I, It's because." I don't know how to answer, she shakes her head and walks to my window.

"Fine if you don't want to talk then I'm leaving." She opens the window but I don't let her leave.

"Jade, wait. I don't know how to explain it, it's complicated and you wouldn't understand." She raises an eyebrow and gives me her little smirk.

"I'm a vampire. I have lived almost a thousand years and you think that for whatever reason I won't believe what you have to say?" I simply nod as I look down.

Why can't I just remember? There's no way that I can tell her that I already lost her four times. there has to be another way. Maybe I could twist the truth a little?

She grabs a chair and seats in front of me. She crosses her legs and looks at me her eyes turning red.

"Try me." That's all she says and my heart skips a beat.

"If I tell you would you tell me about yourself?" I ask and she nods her head.

"Yes, I told you that I would didn't I?" She answers with a cold voice. I know that her eyes are crimson red for a reason. Could she detect if I'm lying?

"Can you go first." I could hear a faint growl as she shakes her head.

"Fine but I swear I will cut you with my favorite pair of scissors if you don't tell me." I shiver and she smirks.

"Vampires have always existed, Vega. We have always been around, you humans are just to engrossed in your little world to notice. We're as old as history. " Jade says as she closes her eyes.

"What about you? Were you always a vampire?" I ask, she shakes her head.

"No, none of us are. We don't even know who was the first or if his still alive. The only information that we have is a tragic love story. Of course most of us think that it's just that, a story." I nod my head. I'm really curious about it but I can't ask too many questions are she will end up leaving.

"How did you become a vampire?" I really want to know. Maybe I could learn something that will help me understand all of this.

"I leaved a normal life. I was an upper class girl. At my seventeenth birthday I saw my family getting killed in front of me one by one. By one of the oldest vampires. The same vampire that turned me into this." She says as her red eyes dig deep into my brown ones.

"Vampires where common back then. Everyone feared them except for the upper class people. One of the biggest reasons was because some upper class men where vampires while other's would offer them sacrifices for their prosperity and wealth." I don't say anything as I continue to listen to her.

"It seems like my great-grandfather was one of those people. He became rich over night and nobody questioned it. It wasn't until I became a vampire that I knew. He sacrificed his descendants for his wealth, or more precisely he sacrificed the first girl of the family. My family was known only to have boys they never had a girl. So my great-grandfather bet on that. The moment I was born my family was doomed." She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath.

"He didn't kill me because he found me "mesmerizing" as he often calls me. He told me that someone like me was a waste on humans." I was about to open my mouth to ask another question but she shook her head.

"That's enough questions for one day. How about you answer some of mine?" She asked.

"Sure." That's all I say I know I'm going to have to lie and it hurts me because she has been so honest with me.

"Who or what are you?" I unconsciously bite my lip as I look at anything but her.

"I'm not sure." It's not a complete lie. I don't know who I am. I don't know, all I know is that I have to save her. That's all that matters.

"Vega. How can you not be sure?" I hear the frustration in her voice and I can't help but look up at her.

" I'm just not. I have this weird images in my head. Like a distant memory that I can't seem to completely remember. That's how I knew you were a vampire." I answer truthfully and I see her questioning my answer but she just nods her head.

"Okay, Vega let's say that I believe you. In this "images" as you call them. You found out that I was a vampire." I nod my head.

"How?" That's all she asks and I don't know how to properly explain.

"I may have provoked you a little." I answer with a small smile.

She raises her eyebrow and looks at me with an amusing look in her eyes.

" You had disappeared for a whole week and nobody said anything when you finally came back you were in bad shape. I grabbed your hand and pulled you into the janitor closet and I tried to ask you what had happened to you. I guess you didn't like it since you grabbed me by the neck and told me to mind my business." She nods her head.

" Okay that's believable. But how did you figure it out?" She asks her eyes had changed back to her usual color.

"Well you had two very sharp teeth and your eyes were bloody red. It didn't take me long to put the two together." I didn't want to tell her that I followed her to an old factory.

"Okay, what else?" What does that mean?

"What?" I ask. As I tilt my head to one side.

"What else do you know about me?" Nothing much, just that for some reason you're with some vampires are other creatures that like to experiment on you. I don't know why but they end up killing you and I have tried to save you. But I know that I can't say that so I lie.

"Nothing that's all." She stands up and stands in front of me.

"Are you a time traveler?" I'm a what?

"What?" I ask as I look at her with a dumbstruck face.

She gives an exaggerated sigh as she answers. " Do you come from another time?"

That's a difficult question. I really don't know. Does crossing parallel worlds count as another time? I always come back to where everything begins. So it's not actually another time or is it?

"I don't think so. Shouldn't I be older?" I mean I should, right?

She takes a sit next to me and she lays down on my bed. " Not always, some people can travel back to their younger bodies." Okay, that kind of sounds like what I do, except I don't go back to the same world.

"Okay so we can scratch the time traveller out of it. I sure as hell hope that you're not a witch, but that would explain why I can't stand you." Witches? Okay so this keeps getting weirder and weirder.

I mean first I learn that vampires exist. Then, I learn that I'm a person that can cross parallel worlds. And to make things more complicated I met a guy named Fenrir that could change into a wolf. Wait Fenrir? It couldn't be could it? I mean mythical creatures don't exist.

But vampires exist. Oh god I feel my heart beating faster and I guess Jade felt it too because she pulls me down by her side.

"Vega, why are you almost having a heart attack? Don't tell me you're scared of witches? Or wait, are you actually one?" She asks me as she abruptly straddles me her face so close to mine and I can't help it when my heart starts beating so much faster than before.

Her eyes change color and I can see her fangs, and I know I should probably be scared but I'm not, because I'm too focused on how breathtaking she looks.

"Vega? Are you?" She asks me again, her hand once again in my neck. I feel pressure on my neck and it's getting harder to breathe. Is this going to be a thing for us? It seems that she always wants to strangle me.

I shake my head. "No." I answer with a raspy voice. She immediately let's me go, but she doesn't stand up. And I don't complain.

"Why the hell are you so freaked out?" I just shake my head.

"Um Jade I know you said no more questions but can I ask one?" I ask.

"You just did Vega." She answers with her usual attitude.

"You know what I mean." Leave it to Jade to still have her sarcastic side even when she's on top of me.

"Sure, I know you won't shut up until you do." I don't say anything back.

"Jade if vampire exist, witches, and time travellers do too. Is there a possibility of gods or sons of gods to exist? For example could Fenrir the son of Loki exist? And if he did would he have a human form?" I ask straight up she doesn't say anything as she looks at me.

Her face gets so close to mine and I can feel her breath. "Vega I hope this question is a weird joke. Because Fenrir is known to kill anyone who sees him specially humans. Don't tell me you actually met him?" I think I did, but I know I can't tell her that.

I mean who would believe me if I say that he fell in love with me?

"Um, no of course not I'm just asking." That's all I say and she shakes her head and she lays down by my side once again. We stay like that for a couple of minutes.

When I finally turn to see her beautiful face, I see her eyes closed. She looks like she's asleep but do vampires even sleep?

I don't know what came over me but I silently reach out for her face. I gently caress her cheek and I'm not surprised at the coldness of her body. I don't even realize that I'm on top of her.

Everything that I've been through, everything that I still don't know, everything hits me in this moment.

My emotions get out of control, I feel my heart beating out of my chest. I wonder if I ever cried for her death? I have lost her four times, and just thinking that makes my heart ache.

How many more times do I have to lose her? Why her? My mind is filled with so many questions, and so many dark thoughts. My body feels heavy, and my strength seems to leave me. The whole room is spinning.

That's when I see her gorgeous eyes opening but before she could ask or yell at me.

I fall in top of her, I lose consciousness and the last thing that I hear is her enchanting voice calling my name.


End file.
